The Mutate's nephew
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Lily Potter's plans for when she died at the hands of Voldemort was that her son Harry went to his Aunt Rosalie, to bad no one can find her, when the Dursleys go to New York for a business deal. a mutate with the same name takes him in.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Priestess66: I don't own Harry Potter or Gargoyles (?) I only own my dreams of which this came to life. Review please.

A cheetah hybrid like being with bat-like wings attach to her back, snarled under her breathe as she watched the mad geneticist Anton Sevarius drugged another helpless victim, this time it was a female. The last two were male and they are in glass windowed cell next to hers, with her new senses she could tell they were of the feline race as she was now, she couldn't tell just yet what they were.

'_where did I go wrong?_' she thought to herself as she slid to the floor of her cell. When she first found out that she was never going to be human again, she went into a rage threatening to tear apart Sevarius limb by limb. She was a college graduate, she was on her internship before going back over seas to Great Britain.

She thought about her sisters, Petunia and Lily, her lovely witch sister. She had always loved Lily. She heard about her giving birth to a son. She had yet to meet her new nephew. She vaguely knew about what was happening in the secret world of wizards. Last she heard her sister and her husband had to go into hiding because of some deranged crackpot was after them. She didn't know what happened to them.

Her older sister Petunia was also married, and had a child. She learned of that via Lily who kept track of their family. She didn't understand why. She was brought out of her thoughts when her new cell mate was thrown in.

the lioness themed female was frighten,

"It's okay," the she-cheetah being whispered

the newest 'experiment' looked at her, "Were you human too?"

"yes," she-cheetah answers, "We all were." she scooted over and held out her arm. She didn't know this person but she at least could offer support and sympathy.

"I'm Maggie, Maggie Reed." the lioness themed mutant states

"Rosalie Evans," The cheetah themed mutate replies, holding her new comrade in being a guinea pig in a hug.

All of them were allowed to try and escape, Rose didn't see the sense in that when they were all recaptured and thrown back into their cages. For three weeks they were allow to escape and were recaptured, Maggie was the only one who still tried. She wanted to be human again,

Rose on the other hand was starting to like her new form, she snarled at Sevarius again as he passed her cell without even looking at her. "When I get out of here! I swear I will rip you limb from limb!"


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks the mutates had a escaped permanently from Gen-U-Tech labs. Each one took new names, Derek Maza became Talon, Fred Sykes became Fang. The tiger mutate who never spoke a word, was dubbed Claw. While Maggie and Rose kept their own names.

Rose watched with disgust as Fang was devouring chicken wings. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to eat with your mouth closed?"

"Oh babe, come on." Fang states, "You should eat something,"

"Not when your slobber has gotten over everything," Rose replies, as she looked at the clouds.

"Cat got your tongue, Claw?" Fang asks

"You know Claw hasn't spoken since his transformation." Maggie defended the mute mutate.

"Just makes Claw more attractive then you are, Fang." Rose states,

Claw ducked his head and grinned at Rose. She smiled back at him

Suddenly a letter appeared out of no where, Rose jerked like she was shot as she scrambled to grab the letter before anyone else did. She took it and jump from the tower of Xanatos' castle. She read the letter and it had her name on it.

She torn open the envelop. She got the letter at.

Dearest Rose,

If you are reading this, I am dead. The war has turned deadly and my husband James and I have died with honor. I'm not sure my last wishes are be heeded seeing as you disappeared and I could not find you. I wish my son Harry be in your care seeing as our mutual sister Petunia loathes anything to do with magic and the Wizarding world. Please if this letter finds you, figure out someway to get Harry from Petunia and raise him with love and acceptance of what he truly is.

Lily Potter nee Evans.

Rose read the letter once then twice then for a third time, and noticed the day was four years before.

That would mean her sister was dead for five years, and she never even knew. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her bat like wings around herself, shielding her from view as she started to sob.

"Rose?" Talon's voice was concerned

Rose lifted her wings and looked at her leader, he held out a clawed hand to her.

"What's wrong?" Talon asks,

"My sister is dead has been for four years. I never even knew." Rose replies, taking his hand and Talon lifted her up. "I'm older by three years, she was just 21yrs old."

Talon nods seeing as he had a family,

"I have a nephew, she wants me to raise," Rose replies, "But how can I even save him from my horrible elder sister looking like this?"

"Well I just returned from seeing Xanatos, he says we need to stay out of sight as he has a business meeting with some company from England." Talon replies

"Oh yes, how can we do that. If we're mutated humans." Rose states, with a shaky laugh. "Oh well, once the sun is down. I'm visiting your sister. I want to talk to someone, who is a cop."

Talon snarled "You know Goliath will be with her and it's his fault we are stuck like this."

Rose hissed, her eyes glowing. "You also know my feelings of that subject. Fact is, Talon. I wouldn't trust Xanatos as far as I could trow him, and with my new strength I could throw him a pretty good distance away."

she walked away before she punched her elected leader in his face. She didn't trust the billionaire because he owned Gen-u-tech labs. Everytime he was near she felt like arching her back and hissing at him.

DarkPriestess66: I pushed up the Harry Potter timeline by a few years. Harry is still a child, when Rose comes for him. Now how should she get him? Any ideas people?


	3. Chapter 3

Rose refused to be a puppet for Xanatos, let the others pretend to live there. She overheard Xanatos talking to Owen about a corporate takeover he wanted to plan, he was talking about a man named Dursley. The moment she heard that name, she stalked out of the main castle, she was heading to where her estranged sister and her family was staying at.

"Rose?" Maggie asks, quietly,

Rose turned to look at her new 'sister' "What you need, Mags?"

"Where are you going?" Maggie asks, worried

"I need to check something out, I'll be back." Rose replies.

Maggie didn't believe it. "We shouldn't leave the castle,"

Rose walked up to Maggie, looking down at her slight form, she was taller then Maggie by at least four or five inches. "I won't be caught," she flexed her wings. "These aren't for decoration. I will stay to the skies or rooftops."

"What about the gargoyles?" Maggie asks,

"What about them? Just because you all think Goliath is responsible for what happened to us doesn't mean I will." Rose answers, "I was the first one, Piece this together if you want. Who owns Gen-U-Tech. When you find that out you will know who wanted us to be the way we are now." she walked off and jump from the building.

She was flying above the ritzier part of Manhattan, when she felt she was not alone. She looked back and saw Claw was following her. She landed on the nearest rooftop, she crossed her arms as she waited for Claw to land.

"Did Talon send you?" Rose asks in a hiss,

Claw frantically shook his head with his hands up in front of him in surrender, he then grinned at Rose.

Rose smiled softly, "You were worried about me?"

Claw nods in an affirmative,

Rose turned away if she didn't have her face covered in fur. The blush would have shown up. "That's sweet, Claw."

Claw ducked his head, then reached out to touch Rose's hand to gain her attention. He tilted his head and looked at her pleadingly.

"You want to know where I'm going?" Rose asks, she didn't understand why she was good at reading body language.

Claw nods again.

"I'm going to search for my sister Petunia, she is suppose to be here in the city, she would love to tell her neighbors that she went to see Xanatos in person." Rose replies, "I'm wishing as well that my nephew Harry is with them. It's a shot in the dark, but I got to try to see him."

Claw nods, then waves his hand out in front of him. Letting Rose know he's ready to go.

Rose and Claw left. Often sneaking glances at one another.

They landed on the closest roof top and watched the window of the room that Dursley had paid for.

Claw tugged on Rose's arm, and pointed to another room. Where a fat kid was shoving a skinnier one.

Rose fought back a snarl of pure rage, why wasn't her sister coming into the room to stop the fat one. She looked at the another window, and saw Petunia clearly ignoring the ruckus in the next room.

"Wish we could hear them." Rose whispers,

Claw nods, he was shaking in suppressed rage.

What decided her was when those three left leaving the skinnier one alone. Rose stood up and flew to the balcony. She tapped on the window, the boy gapped at her but then went over and opened the sliding glass door.

"Who you?"

Rose knelt down on the boy's level and saw that he flinched away, "I'm not going hurt you, child."

the child in question, looked fearfully at the creature.

"My name is Rose." Rose states, "You are very special, little one"

"No me freak." the child states sadly,

"Who ever says that has holes in his head, and I don't want you to repeat that." Rose states, "I am here for you,"

the child looked down, grinning.

"I promise, I will come back every night until I find a way to take you away from these people." Rose states, thinking of plans to save her nephew.

"Hawwy." the child states,


	4. Chapter 4

Rose perched on railing on the balcony of the Maza place; they were staying with Talon's parents until they could find a place to live. She still wore the smug smile. When Talon and the others found out it was Xanatos who funded and wanted gargoyle-like creatures.

A hand touched hers; Rose was brought out of her thoughts as she looked at Claw.

He tilted his head and silently questioning.

"Just thinking," Rose replies, noticing that Claw wasn't removing his hand. "I know you can't help me solve my problem, but maybe if I just talk about it. I won't be so obsessed with it."

Claw didn't move; he just stared at Rose.

"I was thinking about Harry, and how I can get him away from my ex-sister." Rose states,

Claw blinked and shrugged.

Rose continued to think, "Well I could always break into their room and scare the daylights out of them."

Claw shook his head and looked back at Talon.

"I guess I have to talk to the boss-cat." Rose sighed as she spun and hopped down from the railing. Claw and she went back inside.

"Yo, Boss-Cat." Rose states,

Talon looked at Rose "What?"

"How would you feel about me committing a slightly illegal act?" Rose asks, as she looked at her fur covered fingers.

"What did you do, Rose?" Talon asks

"I haven't done anything...yet." Rose replies,

Talon looked at her "Yet, that's what got me worried"

"I have a slight problem, my nephew is in town and he's around five years old and he's being verbally and emotionally abused. If I would bet my wings that he was being physically abused as well." Rose replies, then began explaining about her baby sister Lily and the jealousy of Petunia.

"You really except me to believe the existence of witches?" Talon asks

Rose sighed and gave Talon a deadpanned look, "We are 'cousins' to a clan of living breathing Gargoyles, Talon. There isn't anything I won't believe now."

"True." Talon agrees, "What do you want to do?"

"I want your permission as our leader to rescue my nephew by any means necessary." Rose answers

"Just don't let my sister catch you," Talon replies, "Besides Goliath had it right, you are Clan which means your nephew is my nephew as well."

"Talon, I could kiss you! If I weren't afraid of Mags clawing my eyes out while I sleep." Rose replies, jumping to her feet.

"I would never do that." Maggie states, as she walks over.

"Claw, go with her." Talon states

Claw nods, but he was thinking, '_Didn't have to tell me that._'

Claw and Rose left the apartment and started flying toward the hotel where Harry was being kept at.

~~~hotel~~~~

Rose and Claw landed on the balcony of the hotel.

Claw looked at Rose.

"Good thing about being a cat." Rose states, as she flipped put a claw, and used it to unlock the door.

Claw smiled at Rose

Rose smiled as she slipped inside and Claw followed. The cheetah hybrid gave a feral grin as she went up her estrange sister's bed. She looked at Claw, she winked.

"Tuney, it's time to wake up." Rose whispered, she motioned to Claw to take the other side.

Claw went to stand beside the other half of the bed

Petunia rolled over and muttered "Rosie, its Saturday goes fix your own breakfast."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Wake up, you horse-faced bitch."

Petunia sat up in bed and looked around, all she could see was glowing eyes.

"Vernon!" Petunia exclaims, but Claw grabbed Vernon before he could do so much as blink.

"Silence!" Rose hissed, "What did you do to Harry?"

Petunia reached out and turned on the lamp and nearly screamed in terror. She would have screamed if a furry hand wasn't covering her mouth.

"Must you, Petunia. My mate will break every bone in your husband's body and your son's body as well if you do scream." Rose hissed, her eyes flickered to Vernon and Claw "He might just do it anyway"

Petunia's eyes held fear in them.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm your genius freak of a sister, Rosalie" Rose states, she removed her hand, "Now we're just gonna have a friendly little chat now right"

Petunia slowly nods Rose could almost taste the fear rolling off her sister

"What are you?" Petunia asks in fear.

"You thought that our late sister had all the talent in the family, she did not. This is what happens when someone in our family reaches the age of 21, but with you it might the gene might have skipped." her eyes flickered to the adjoining door. "Who knows, maybe your son has the gene?"

Petunia looked fearfully at the door that leads to her son's room along with the freak child.

Rose had to control her laughter. 'This is just too good; let her think we have a curse set upon us.' "My clan might even take him even if he's an over fed runt"

"There are more of you freaks!" Vernon exclaims,

"Claw, dear." Rose purred.

Claw pressed his stronger body into Vernon's,

"If I were you, I would stay out of this sisterly reunion." Rose states,

Suddenly claw's face takes a look of pure disgust as a stain forms on Vernon's pants.

Rose's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Change your pants, my sense of smell is to sensitive." Vernon fled to the bathroom. She turned back to her sister. "Now, I'm taking Harry and if those others come seeking him, tell them to come after me. I would love a scratching post."

"Mummy, what's going on?" came the voice from the next room.

"Nothing, duddykins. Mummy just had a bad dream." Petunia answers, she got out of bed. "Take the freak, I never wanted him."

"Take your son and leave the room." Rose states, "Remember if he doesn't change his ways of treating people, my fate is his as well."

Rose listened long enough to hear Petunia saying that she would get her duddykins hot coco and cookies. She rolled her eyes. She opened the door and went and gathered Harry into her arms.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the blurry face of his cat friend, he asks sleepily. "Huh what going on whewe re going?"

Claw picked up Harry's glasses and gave them to him.

"Don't worry sweet heart we're going home now" Rose replies, as she headed toward the other room and the open sliding glass door. Rose get a warm feeling in her heart as Harry nuzzles in her arms.

Claw looks at Rose with the new member of their Clan in her arms. He smiled at her.

The two spread their wings and took to the air going back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Claw wondered about why Rose had addressed him as her mate. Was it in jest or to explain why he was with her. He looked over at her as she carefully shielded the sleeping child from the cold updrafts. She was beautiful but he never saw her as a human, but he liked what he saw now.

Rose was filled out in all the right places, the purple and green leotard she wore showed off her curves,

"Claw, do you like what you see?" Rose asks, as she caught him looking at her.

Claw ducked his head,

The two continued to fly to there temporary home. Claw landed first and opened the door and went inside. Rose landed trying not to jostle Harry as she back winged in.

Claw looked around, trying to find some place that wasn't being used.

Rose solved that problem, by going to the couch and setting the child down on it. "We're kinda to big to stay in the beds they set up."

As Maggie walks in and see Harry on the couch "well here's the new member our clan"

"Yes, poor mite hasn't known love...my sister will always jealous of his special talents." Rose whispers as she crouched in front of the couch.

"Well we just gonna fix that and raise him in a real family" Maggie replies,

Rose grinned.

"Talon, get your tail in here a see your new nephew" Maggie calls out

Talon walked in and used his new height to peer over the surrounding mutates, "You didn't hurt your former relatives to badly?"

"Nah, I just put the idea of my former sister's own son turning into what I am now." Rose replies, one of her canine teeth poking through as she smirked.

"Well as long as they not to badly hurt" Talon replies, before taking Maggie and going to get some rest.

Claw places a hand on Rose's shoulder, he smiled at her in a way that said as clearly as words, 'Yes we will raise him right'

Rose purrs and touches Claw's hand.

She stood up and moved away and laid down on the floor, using her wings as a blanket, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

-in the morning-

Rose stirred as she felt something petting her face. She opened her eyes to the merest slits. She saw her five year old nephew petting her fur.

"Kitty." Harry states, as he kept petting the soft fur of the creature that saved him from his bad Aunt and Uncle and cousin.

As Rose starts to purr, Talon chuckles lightly "are you his aunt or his pet?"

"Both and I kinda like the attention, You seem to purr in delight everytime Mags walks past you." Rose replies, as she fully opened her eyes.

"I do not" Talon huffs and left the room.

Rose sat up her wings flexed and wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

Harry giggles at the sight of the two silly kitties,

Rose looked at Harry then gathered him into her arms and began tickling him, causing him to laugh louder. She nuzzles him close.

She looks him in the eyes, "I promise, I will never hurt you." she heard his tummy growling.

"Well little one, let's see what there is to eat." Rose suggests

"How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?" Diane Maza asks from the kitchen.

"Not allowed or harry can cook" Harry replies,

Rose fought the urge to growl, "Not ever again, you are a child and will be one."

"But how I earn my keep have to do chores" Harry replies, "Aunt Petunia said so."

Claw growls

Harry jumps frighten "did I so something wrong"

"No, sweet heart." Rose replies, "You don't have to do chores here, you are a child."

Diane Maza came out and looked at Rose, "I found some of Derek's old toys, he can play while you adults talk"

"Not allowed toys." Harry replies

"Well your allowed here so go play while we talk" Rose replies,

Harry did as he was told,

Talon, Fang, Maggie, Claw and Rose looked at each other.

"So where are we going to live? We can't stay here. We're too large for everyone to be comfortable." Rose states,

"And we can't let others see us." Talon states,

Elisa knocked on the door and slipped inside, "I have an idea,"

"Hey sis, where at?" Talon asks

"The abandoned Cyberbiotics facility, it's underground and I think there are some power supply still active." Elisa replies,

"That's perfect just what we need" Talon replies

"Elisa can be our go between, like with donations for the poor," Rose suggests, "We can protect the homeless they need a place to stay."

"Yes that's good idea, Rose" Talon replies

Harry walked out of the other room, and looked around before going over to Rose.

Elisa raised an eyebrow at the child in cheetah mutate's lap, "Who's the kid?"

Harry looks at her "I'm hawwy, the kitties brought me here"

Diane came over, "You are coming with me, you need a bath."

Harry looks up at Rose, who smiles and nods. The boy went with the nice lady.

Rose looked at Elisa, "I didn't kidnap him, you can drop that idea. He is my nephew. His mother was my sister."

"Was?" Elisa asks

"She died when Harry was a year old. He's been living with my elder sister and let's say that things were not nice." Rose answers, "He's staying with me and that's final."

"Hey no argument from me" Elisa replies, "I'm off duty." then she looked thoughtful. "But what about your elder sister what happen to her?"

"Nothing much she had a nice visit from me last night, and had a dose of fear put into her." Rose replies then explained how she played it like her transformation wasn't caused by the mad doctor.

"And when are you going tell him the truth?" Elisa asks

"When he's old enough to understand." Rose replies, "I will tell him everything I know about how his parents died and why he was left with my horrible elder sister and then I took him." Rose turned and looked toward the bathroom, '_Lily, I hope you are watching wherever you are._'


	6. Chapter 6

That very night the mutates moved into the abandoned Cyberbiotics facility.

Rose looked around, "Well this place has seen better days," she has left Harry in the care of the Mazas, so she and the others could do some heavy lifting. Which is to say, they needed to clear the place out and make it more livable without a five year old under foot and wing.

Claw grinned as he walked by with a heavy metal machine that was to be tossed out.

Rose shredded boxes open, there were components to get most of the non-destroyed machinery working again, "Hmm..I wonder if anyone would notice the electric bill going up as we got this place working again."

"Don't think so, I found generators over in another part of the Labyrinth" Fang states,

"Well that good we can keep this place well hidden" Rose replies as she went through the boxes,

"How is the sleeping quarters coming along?" Talon asks

"There are some rooms that were mainly used for storage and we can turn the upper levels into make shift rooms, and we can hang rope for drying clothes otherwise it will get kinda smelly in here." Rose replies, clapping her hands as dust came out of her fur.

Claw drops a box on his foot while staring at Rose

"Dummy pay attention to what you doing we may need some of that" Fang yells

Rose stood up and hissed at Fang, "Fang stop that, it was an accident" she went over to Claw, "I would tell you to stop being a jerk, but you can't seeing as you were born one." she looked at Claw, "You alright?"

Claw nods

Maggie laughs "Fang, she got you there."

Fang just snarled and walked away.

Rose just decided that Fang needed to be watched carefully,

Talon speaks up "ok fun time over we need to get this place ready"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Derek."

Fang grumbled. "It would faster it those two would stop flirting with each other"

"Jealous" Rose muttered

Meanwhile above ground, at the Maza home.

"So Harry Elisa ask "tell me about your self"

Harry just stared at the woman not understanding.

She thinks for a moment tell "what home was like before the kitties brought you here"

Harry shook his head, "Me neber going back. Me likes kitties, kitties nice."

Diane walked over with paper and crayons. "Why don't you draw a picture for the kitty Rose."

Harry smiled and nodded.

She looks over at her child "Its a amazing that he's so sweet after growing up with those people."

"He wasn't with them long to do any permanent damage," Elisa replies, "But that accent of his, he sounds like he is from England."

"Yes but still why was he left with them its obvious they hated him" Diane wondered

"I think so we can ask Rose when she comes back" Elisa replies

At the sound of her name Harry looks up "kitties back yet"

"No harry not yet," Elisa replies

"They didn't leave did they?" Harry asked with a sad look.

"No harry they're just getting their new home ready" Elisa replies "So that you can live together"

Back in the new Labyrinth. Rose looked up suddenly from the trash she was collecting. "I'm going to check on Harry." she walked out of the open doorway,

Rose didn't know how or why, but she needed to see Harry and reassure him that she was never going to abandon him.

A few minutes later harry rush to the window a yells "kitty's here"

Rose landed on the balcony, and opened the sliding glass door. "Hello, Harry."

"Rose, I thought you and the others were cleaning the lab" Diane states

"We are and I was." Rose replies, "I just had the feeling, Harry needed me."

"Kitty look I made you a picture" Harry states, running back to get the picture.

Rose took the picture, "Thank you, Harry." she gave it a glance then really had to look at it. She then knelt down, "Harry, what is this drawing?"

"Cupboard where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made me sleep." Harry replies

The three adults gasps and looks of anger pass trough them well that never gonna happen again.

Rose picked up Harry, "Never again." while thinking, '_maybe I went to easy on her_'

Harry looked up, "When is are new home ready kitty Rose?"

Rose made up her mind right then and there, Fang could stuff it. Harry was going to come with her. "It's not ready, but you can come now."

Elisa ask "Harry, can you tell me more about your cupboard?"

"Elisa, he will not be interogated like some common criminal, and I'm invoking my right to stand between you and him." Rose replies, 

"Look I know that but those those people abused that kid and they need to be arrested" Elisa states

"Good luck with that, you have no jurisdiction in England." Rose states, "That is where we are from."

"I can still pass the info to the cops over there" Elisa states

Rose set down Harry, "Go get your new toys," Harry went off.

"Alright, here's the truth about Harry, the boy is magical. He doesn't know anything about the world he was born into and my sister was the close blood relative to take Harry in." Rose states, "I took him, because my sister is a jealous prat." Rose then shrugged, "if you don't believe me, two words for you, Clock Tower."

Elisa blushes her mom asks what she's talking about

"Nothing mom just a silly rumor" Elisa replies

Just then Harry walks in "what clock tower"

"Nothing harry you ready to go" Rose replies

"Uh huh" Harry replies

Back at the lab

Fang complains "where the hell is rose at she suppose to be helping us not gallivanting around"

Suddenly Fang flew backwards by an electric shock.

"that was for cussing" Rose states as she walked in, "And what I do, does not concern you."

Talon growls at him "just shut up and get back to work"


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sipping his afternoon tea, when the charms to activate the blood wards failed around the Dursley home, he spat out his tea as the alarms went off, he began flinging out charms and spells to locate the Boy Who Lived. The Savior of the Wizarding World. Only the wards started up again and rebounded and gained strength across the ocean.

"Now how did that happen?" Dumbledore wondered outloud having no answer.

Rose flapped her wings as she dusted the second landing off, "Look out below!" the trash went over the railing.

Little by little, the homeless of Manhattan started to trickle into the Labyrinth with the normal humans helping out, this place was starting to feel like home. Rose looked over at Talon, now if only Talon would take his burden of leadership seriously.

Harry was adjusting fairly well having children of the homeless parents to play with, they invented to games and the one that was a favorite among them all was sneak up and hide behind Rose.

Harry runs by laughing

Fang yells "Rose control that kid"

"Why should I? He's having fun, you know what fun is don't you?" Rose asks, as she looked over the railing, "Harry, slow down love. You don't want to get hurt."

of course they had first aide kits, but you can't be to careful.

Fang turns and looks at Talon "Are you gonna let this happen?"

"Don't look at me, we all work together here." Talon answers, "And he's not hurting anyone."

Just then harry run up and ask "Kitty boss-cat come play with us please?"

"Hide and seek, I'll count to ten." Talon replies, as he closed his eyes and began counting.

Fang just growls "Beat it kid some of us have to do real work"

Rose flipped over the railing of the second level and landed in front of Fang, "Leave him alone or you deal with me."

Harry giggles "grumpy kitty in trouble" and runs off.

Fangs just stares a look of frustration on his face ugh as he storms off.

"Rose?" Maggie asks, as she walked up. "When is Harry's birthday?"

"July 31st." Rose replies, "Why?" it wasn't like she could go to store and buy a cake.

"Well its coming up I just try to do something special for him." Maggie states

Rose wondered what the time was. She wanted to visit Hudson, the old gargoyle entertaining Harry with stories of his past of his younger days.

"Well we could throw him a small party get the Mazas here as well" Maggie states

"We can't just uproot the Mazas from their lives," Rose replies, being brought out of her thoughts.

"Well they're apart of his life as well right and there Talon's family" Maggie states, "maybe we can invite the gargoyles as well?"

"Oh yes, lets invite both sets of our strange family, need I remind you that the Mazas do not know about Goliath and his Clan?" Rose asks, she just walked off heading toward the huge door that was the entrance to the Labyrinth.

Rose eased open the door and slipped outside, Claw looked at her.

"It's my turn," Rose states, "Go play with Harry, Talon is locked in a never ending game of hide and seek, they won't hear you coming."

Claw nods and walked in side.

A few minutes into her watch she hears what sounds like a small crack from further up the tunnel, a strange man walk towards her.

Rose with her enhanced vision looked the man over, he was to well dressed to be a homeless man.

A mischievous smile appears on his face a he turns back

With a small spark forming in her hands she ask "what do you want?"

The man looks at her and says "well now my dear you are a strange one aren't ya?"

"I will ask you again, who are you?" Rose growled, her eyes glowing white.

"I am looking for Rosalie Evans, My name is Lucas Perez" The man states

"She might be here, what do you want with her?" Rose asks, playing it like she was just some guard creature, not letting the electric spark go out. She would blast this person into the next century if he proved to be a danger to her Clan.

"Well my dear I have some information for her that she need to get most quickly" Lucas states,

"What might this information be, no one gets past me without permission." Rose states, "Next how the hell you find us in the first place?"

Lucas didn't know how to answer that one, seeing as he wasn't allowed to reveal what he was to non-magical beings, he wasn't even sure what this creature was. "Now dear there's no need for hostilities just need to talk to her nothing more"

Rose was growing tired of playing this game, "Well what do you have to say to me?"

"Its about your nephew harry potter" Lucas states

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because before he could even get a hold of his wand, he was pressed up against the wall by a enraged cheetah-like monster.

"What do you want with him?" Rose snarled

"Peace, I was only sent here to ensure his whereabouts, even in America's Magical Community his disappearance from his relatives has caused quite a stir." Lucas gasped out, as the creature was holding him up by his throat.

"What do you mean cause quite a stir he's just a kid?" Rose demanded

Lucas looks at her in surprise "you mean you don't know about his status in the wizarding world he's a hero"

Rose let the wizard down, "Explain everything, leave nothing out."

"This is second hand knowledge." Lucas states, then began explaining everything he had learned from his superior.

Rose's muzzle fell open in shock at the horrors this crazy wizard had done, but then when Lucas finished his explanation, she pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face. "YOU and your kind are sick, you're worshiping a child. That's disgusting. The people who should be celebrated and remembered with high honors are Lily and James Potter, not my nephew because he didn't do anything!"

"My dear you don't understand he not only survived the killing curse he somehow stopped the most evil wizard since WW2" Lucas states

"Were you there at the time? No, you were not. I can tell you what did happen, and you said it yourself, Lily cast herself between Lord Voldemort and Harry, She sacrificed herself, she paid the Ultimate Price to save her child. She did it out of love!" Rose snarled,

Lucas' eyes widen when he thought about. She was right.

Rose turns to go back to her post,

"Wait..." Lucas states, All I want to do just help to protect him"

Rose ran a hand through her fur, and turned to Lucas, "Then tell whoever it is that you are reporting to, that your Savior is safe and well cared for by three very protective creatures, one of whom is his rightful guardian who will stop at nothing to ensure his safety and mental well being."

"Anything else we can do to smooth things over?" Lucas asks

"Have your people do what the non-magical ones do, help the poor by giving donations, if it helps use magic to bring beds, sheets and stuff like that down here." Rose replies,

Lucas nods, "I can arrange that, if I word it right." he then disappeared with a pop.

Rose leaned against the door, her unanswered questions about her sister and brother-in-law's deaths were answered. With a weary sigh she thinks _I don't need this_


	8. Chapter 8

When Rose was relieved of Sentry duty, she went inside and flew up to the level she had claimed as her own. She flung herself down on her lazy boy recliner which was a little worn out but was still good enough to use. She ran a hand through her fury head; she couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to be used as a political tool in the years to come.

And she feels like she not ready for this,

She snarled under breathe as she thought about what her sister could have been thinking at the time of her death, 'Not Harry,'

She thought about the boy who was now in her care, how carefree he was now then the poor thing she found and took under her wing, she knew in her heart that Harry needed to know how and why his parents weren't with her and him right now.

But she fears taking away his innocence if she tells him too much and Harry was a smart kid. He would ask where mum and dad were

"Rose?" Maggie's voice asks from outside her chosen lair.

"What?" Rose asks a bit too harshly. She then soften her tone, "What do you need, Mags?"

Maggie stepped inside of Rose's room, "What's wrong you'd normally join in the games after your watch did something happen?"

Rose ponders about what to say and how Maggie will react, "Someone connected to my past or rather my sister Lilly's past," she held up her hand to signal Maggie to stop, "He won't harm the Clan; he was just an unexpected visitor"

As she finishes her explanation she tenses waiting for the fallout from her _sister._

As Maggie stand there stunned by her words her only reaction is to hug rose try to comfort her in some small way.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" Maggie asks, "Say Claw for instance."

Rose sputters "What about Claw?" she was surprised by the questioned.

"Well you always seem to be flirting with him, and he with you? I was just wondering if you two were going to be a couple?" Maggie asks

"I have no idea what you mean Claw is just a friend" Rose replies

"Right and Derek and I are just talking" Maggie replies sarcastically.

Rose ducked her head, and stuttered a disclaimer, that she didn't have feelings for the mute tiger mutate.

"Oh bull just about everybody can see it" Maggie states, "So when are you going to admit to yourself and him?"

Rose looked at the lioness mutate, "you're right I do care for Claw but right now is not the time for this"

"I can't think of a better time for it," Maggie grinned at her 'sister' "besides he was listening in the whole time."

"What?!" Rose yells, jumping to her feet "you set me up."

"Yup we got tried of you two tiptoeing around each other now go kiss him already" Maggie replies, and then she walked out of the room.

Claw came in then, he looked at her.

"Well now you know the truth do you want give this a try?" Rose states

Claw smiled and walked up closer to Rose, he placed a hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"I take that as a yes?" Rose questions

They held each other for a long time just enjoying each other's company.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose watched as Fang ordering the homeless around, just like he was the King or something. For weeks now Fang had been showing his true colors, he was the mutate form of Xanatos.

Maggie walked up to Rose, "Spying is not good, even if it's against a jerk like Fang, he would make a nice rug"

Rose looked at Maggie and shook her head, "And whenever he gets dirty, Talon can take him out and beat him, but I say he needs a good beating now."

after checking on her nephew, Rose left to go for a walk, "Great, Fang's on sentry duty."

she stopped as she seen the crimson gargoyle jump into the bowels of the city, "Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn turned and grinned, "Hey Rose, Talon around somewhere?"

"Think so." Rose replies, before her eyes twitched, "Hear that?"

there were sounds echoing off the walls of someone begging for help.

The two began to run to the disturbance.

Fang was up to no good. "Where you running to Al, did you forget to bring a present for your old buddy Fang?"

Al was thrown into Fang, by two loser humans.

"Come on, what you got for me, a jelly donut, a boom box, the Sunday sports section, What?" Fang asks

"Wait, wait, wait." Al states as he reaches into his pockets and pulls out change.

"Coins?" Fang asks, then raises a hand to his head, and growls. "Take a look at me, Al. Do I look like the kind of guy that can waltz into a store and plunk down change..." he lifts the man up by the coat "For a pack of bubble Gum?" he threw the man against the wall. "Well do I, Al? Do I?" he charged up his fists, and began firing off electric shots at Al.

Rose and Brooklyn looked at each other, peered around the corner.

Rose snarled,

Brooklyn crawled up the wall and launched himself at Fang, "leave him alone."

"Claw, don't you dare." Rose snarled, her own eyes glowing with electric power. Claw just stood and watched as Rose waded in and started fighting with the two humans,

Until a pair of black hands grab the humans away from her, she looked up to see Talon, Maggie was standing further away.

"Enough!" Talon ordered, holding the two humans he threw them down when he noticed that Fang was fighting with Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn?" Talon asks "What's going on here?"

"Talon, hey...I'm just minding my own business with this creep jumps me and Rose was helping him." Fang answers

"You call shaking down a helpless human, minding your own business?" Brooklyn asks, his taloned hands curling into fists.

Talon got into the middle of them. "I told you before everyone is welcome in the Labyrinth and the weak are to be protected not exploited"

Fang crossed his arms and grumbled "Who died and made you King?"

"Down here, no body's King. Understood?" Talon states, "Rose with me."

Rose obeyed as she followed after Talon and Brooklyn.

Maggie followed with Al, at her side. "Shouldn't you do more about him, Derek?"

"He'll come around eventually" Talon replies,

"and if he doesn't?" Rose asks, "Fang is to power hungry, Derek. He's going to try something."

They were in the main part of the Labyrinth, Brooklyn asked if Talon had seen his sister

"I haven't seen Elisa for a while, I just assumed she was busy in the real world." Talon answers,

"then she's missing, Goliath and Bronx too." Brooklyn states

"You think Xanatos is behind this?" Talon asks with a growl.

"Wouldn't surprise me any, first he turns us into flying bug zappers, then he tries to trick you into bumping Goliath off." Fang states walking in with his two goons, he put an arm around Talon's shoulder, "And let's face it, Talon, he's always hated your sister."

"I'll make that slime talk." Talon replies,

"Talon, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Brooklyn states,

but Talon just walked off.

Rose looked at Claw, "Claw, I'm trusting Harry to you, if Fang touches a hair on his head, you will be kibble do you understand me." she didn't wait for an answer. She followed after Brooklyn and Talon.

Three of them went to the Clock Tower, Talon first entered into the door,

"It's Gol..oh hi Talon." Broadway states

"Told you they wouldn't find anything." Talon states to Brooklyn. "I say we go after Xanatos and force him to talk!"

everyone agreed with Talon except for Rose, and Brooklyn

"Hang on, what if Xanatos isn't responsible?" Brooklyn asks, he crossed his arms, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to let him know Goliath's missing."

"And what do you want to do?" Talon asks

"aye, lad. It's your call as leader?" Hudson asks

"forget it, let's just go." Brooklyn relented

Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Talon, and Rose went to confront Xanatos only to find him innocent that was after being shot at.

They returned to the clock tower to inform Hudson,

Rose yawned, as they had stayed up all night.

"another night has passed and still no word." Hudson states as the Gargoyles got ready to sleep.

"I'll come back tonight, we all need the rest." Talon replies

Talon and Rose flew down the tunnel to home. Talon and Rose exchanged a wary glance at one another as they saw Fang standing outside.

Rose and Talon landed

"So the King and Heir have returned to their domain." Fang states

"Open up Fang, I'm not in the mood." Talon replies

"Open the door, Fang, protect the weak Fang." Fang mocked, "Oh Fang, this and Oh Fang that. For someone who's not in charge, you sure like dishing out orders"

"Please open the door, Fang. It's been a long night and Rose and I are very tired." Talon states reaching around to open the door.

"You're tired alright, tired and weak." Fang shoved Talon back. "That's why I'm taking over!"

"Yeah right, you and what army?" Rose asks,

"This army." Fang replies as he opened the door revealing Claw and the two goons from before.

Rose's heart broke at the sight of Claw holding a laser gun.

"You two are our first prisoners of war." Fang states, "We can do this one of two ways, you can follow my orders like Claw or you can move into a new living space like your little girlfriend here."

Talon and Rose saw Maggie locked in a chamber.

"Maggie." Talon states as he went over to her but Fang pounced at him.

"Claw, where is Harry?" Rose asks

Claw pointed to the group of humans. That was before the two goons threw chains around Rose tying her up and threw her against the wall.

She struggled in her chains, she noticed that one of the humans had the decency enough to take Harry and run.

"Claw, please. I know you're afraid of Fang but help me." Maggie states.

"Claw, please help me as well." Rose states

Claw released both Maggie and Rose,

Rose kissed him, "We'll be back with help."

Maggie and Rose quickly left.

It was daylight and the two mutates were wearing hooded cloaks to cover their strange features. They snuck up to the clock tower and waited until gargoyles awoke.

Elisa's cat arched his back and hissed at them

"Chill kitty, it's just us." Brooklyn states,

when Rose and Maggie walked up.

"Maggie? Rose?" Brooklyn asks

"Fang's taken over the labyrinth. He has all shorts of weapons." Maggie states, embracing Brooklyn, "And Talon, we couldn't help him."

"What's all the commotion?" Hudson asks

"Talon needs our help, let's go." Brooklyn states.

"I thought you didn't want to lead us, lad?" Hudson asks

"This has nothing to do with what I want." Brooklyn answers, "You better come along this time, Hudson. We'll need all the help we can get."

"is that an order?" Hudson asks

Brooklyn stood up straighter "Yeah, I guess it is."

They all left for the Labyrinth.

The rescue party crashed in the roof, Brooklyn went for Fang. While the others took on the goons.

Rose walked up to Claw, "Claw, put down that gun. I don't want to hurt you."

Claw looked at Rose and did as he was told.

"That's a dear love." Rose replies, as she turned and saw Harry running toward her. She caught him in her arms and wrapped him protectively in her wings.

She looked up as Maggie, was caught trying to see if Talon was okay.

"Brooklyn, I have no gripe with you. Leave now and Maggie goes free,"

"Alright Fang, but she comes with us." Brooklyn states

"We're just leaving Talon?" Broadway asks

"I'm the leader and I say forget it." Brooklyn answers

Rose looked over at Fang and noticed that the key card was gone. She smirked, she knew Brooklyn had stolen it.

"I like the way you give orders." Fang replies, shoving Maggie toward Brooklyn

"What makes you think I'll go with you and leave Derek?" Maggie asks struggling against the gargoyle.

"Stay with him, for all I care." Brooklyn states as he held Maggie's hands. "I'm sure you'll make wonderful cell mates."

Maggie glanced down at her hands and saw the key card. She looked over at Fang.

"Yeah, I thought that would shut you up." Brooklyn states, "Now say goodbye to your boyfriend and lets go."

Maggie walked to the storage chamber where Talon was locked inside, "Goodbye Derek, I won't forget you," she hid was she was doing with her wings, as she unlocked the chamber.

Talon silently pushed open the door,

"Now!" Brooklyn exclaims as Talon jumps at Fang.

"Claw do something" Fang states, only to see Claw destroy the gun, and place his arm around Rose's waist.

Talon and Brooklyn dragged Fang over to the storage locker, and place him inside while the cougar mutate was claiming it was a joke.

Talon went over to Fang's goons, "Don't let me catch you around here again." he glided back to the Fang's cell. "For now on, all weapons are banished. In the Labyrinth justice prevails, even for those who don't believe in it."

Maggie sprinted over and hugged Talon,

"Thanks for the save, Brooklyn. Seems neither one of us can escape the role of leader." Talon states

"I guess, try as I might." Brooklyn replies, hanging his head.

Rose walked up as she was still holding Harry to her. She kissed his beak, "Don't be upset, I'm sure you'll meet who it is you're searching for someday, after you haven't been to other places before"

"So what are you going to do, lad?" Hudson asks

"I'll lead the best I can, but that doesn't mean we give up hope or the search we'll find them, I swear to it." Brooklyn replies

"Agreed." Talon states, "But our main responsibility is to protect those who are still here,"

"Yeah," Brooklyn agrees, "That's what Goliath and Elisa would want."

he and Talon shook hands.

DarkPriestess66 I don't own anything but Rose in this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas Perez appeared in the Labyrinth, looking rather upset.

Talon noticed the newcomer, "Who are you."

"Easy Talon, he's here for me." Rose states walking up to the wizard, "Pleasure seeing you again."

Lucas nods, "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, we're just cleaning up from an unwanted hostile takeover." Rose replies, "What is that you wish to speak with me about?"

"Just a few things, Ms. Evans." Lucas replies, "First the American President of Magic has issued a law about you and your allies,"

"Oh?" Rose asks, sitting down at the ledge that went off to the old subway tracks. "So what is this law and what does it imply?

Lucas sat next to her like old friends. Lucas sighs "That's gonna to take some time to explain"

Rose looked at the wizard, "Well I have all the time in the world, and I'm off duty tonight."

Lucas looks at her "Is your leader here as well?"

Rose stared at him, "You didn't notice the large panther with wings?"

"Well yes is he your leader?" Lucas asks

"Our elected leader, much to his displeasure." Rose replies,

"Could you introduce us since this is going to be fairly formal" Lucas states, "Rules and all."

Rose stood up, her friendly facial expression changed to her unofficial Second in Command expression, "follow me"

She walks over to Talon. "Derek Maza, I like you to meet Lucas Perez, the representative of America's magical government.

Talon looked at the man, assessing him from the view of a former cop. Before extending his hand to shake, "What can I do for you."

Lucas stares at the panther hybrid and smiles nervously. "Well you see the Magical President has pass a few laws dealing with your clan and he ask me to pass them on to you."

"Such as," Talon replies, he was tensed as he was thinking about this man could endanger everything that they have built so far.

"First, if you ever need somewhere else to go, you will be welcome in magical society as Intelligent creatures," Lucas states, "Second, Any creature practicing magic has to be monitored."

Rose growled at that, "Good thing, we do not have magic, I wouldn't want it, if you paid me Talon's weight in gold."

"Also this isn't a law but more of a request, We need an Envoy to the British Ministry of Magic," Lucas states,

"and who do you have in mind for this because you need to talk to them first?" Talon asks

"I am talking to the first one that came to mind," Lucas replies, he wasn't looking at Talon but at Rose.

"Me? Why me?" Rose asks, "I'm not a politician."

"True but you are Harry's aunt and protector and he will be going to Hogwarts." Lucas replies, "We have already tried to get him on the rolls for Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards but we can't."

"You are basically saying I look so formidable that they would assume that I'm just some magic-made creature to serve at their precious Boy Who Lived's Bodyguard." Rose states, glaring down at the man.

"No, no, nothing at all like that but most of the old world wizards might see you like that and as well he still will have many people try use and/or hurt him just because of who he is." Lucas replies,

Rose closed her eyes and took some kind of internal tally, she opened her eyes and looked at Harry who was playing with the other children. "Alright, I will do this. Send me everything you have written down on the Magical Government, so I won't look stupid when I'm asked questions."

Lucas followed her glaze and saw the five year old boy, "It will take some time for you to learn everything about the Magical Government, so by the time he comes of age to start schooling of his magic, you will be prepared."

"but for now, he will be safe and well cared for." Rose states, "Or as well cared for as he can get down here,"

"the information should get to you in a few days and we will send some one to help you as well" Lucas states,

Rose nods, and walked the wizard out into the tunnel were he disappeared with a pop.

Talon looks at her when Rose returned. "Well that was interesting"

"Yeah, I just hope I'm not finding another Xanatos only with a wand this time." Rose replies, she walks over to Harry and picks him up nuzzling him close and to thinks its only Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

_They have been gone for five years, three months and seven hours and five minutes, _thought Remus Lupin as he trudged along the weird metal things on the ground in an underground building the American magical community Representative called a subway tunnel. He also said that the one they wanted to use as an Envoy to the Wizarding world lived down here. _'Why would any respectable wizard or witch live here?' _he thought_. _

He followed the directions that he was given, and stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the end of the tunnel and found himself staring at a creature that looked like a cheetah, but had bat-like wings. And was wearing a green and purple swimsuit looking thing, and it had what looked like arm guards on its wrists. He reached for his wand thinking this creature was meant to exterminate him as he was a werewolf.

The creature spoke with a feminine voice "who are you and what do you want with the residents of the Labyrinth?"

Remus' eyes widen at the voice, the creature sounded just like one of his mates, "Lily," the pain in his heart doubled as he thought of her kindness.

Rose suppressed a shudder of pain and saddens as she heard her sister's name. "How did you know Lily?"

"I knew her from school we were friends" Remus answers

Rose smirked, "Was this school of yours Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Remus pulled out his wand and aimed it at the creature.

"Please, if I wanted to kill you, I would have already." Rose states, "I knew someone was coming, I just didn't think it was someone from my sister's past."

"I thought Lily's sister was in England" Remus states confused. "Forgive me, but I am Remus Lupin."

"Her eldest sister is. But she had another sister, who traveled to the US to study genetics." Rose replies, almost purring with enjoyment that she wasn't the same as before.

"Yes, I remember I think her name was Rosemary, Rosey, Rosalind" Remus states,

"Rosalie, mate." Rose states, before she hung her head like she was in mourning, "The young genius had such a traumatic incident happen to her, she refused humanity and came to live down here."

"I'm sorry to hear that I know how she feels" Remus states, "Can she accept company?"

"Oh yes, she can accept company, to be brutally honest, Rosalie is no longer human." Rose replies.

"May I go to see her we have much to talk about?" Remus asks

"You are talking to her, I am Rosalie." Rose answers, "I am not human anymore."

Remus stared at her and wonder what kind of curse did this to her?

" Mr. Lupin, I wasn't not cursed by your kind." Rose states, "I was 'cursed' by my own kind, I think the term my sister used for it was Muggle?"

"Really? How horrendous and I thought He Who Must Not Be Named was evil." Remus replies,

"Anyone can be good or evil, human or mutate." Rose reasons, "now follow me, we can speak of our current situation in my room." she took the long way to her room, using the stairs; she didn't know how he would take to be lifted up and flown up to the third level.

As Remus followed his guide, he noticed the small community that lives here and other creatures like Rose.

Once Rose was at her room, she pulled the patched curtain open and motioned for Remus to enter first.

Rose entered after Remus, only to have a blur attached itself to her leg,

Remus gasped as he recogized the messy black hair, the child peeked out from under Rose's protective wing, and the wizard saw the familiar eyes of Lily staring back at him.

The child stares at him with trepidation "Kitty Rose who that?"

Rose smiles gently at him "This is Remus a new person to the labyrinth" she ruffled his hair, "We're just gonna talk now why don't you go play with the other kids"

"Ok kitty, bye mister Remus" the child states then ran out of the room.

She waits till he leaves "ok so we both have questions so lets get started"

He looks at her a million things rushing by. "I don't even know where to start"

"How about I answer the most important question, you have running through your mind?" Rose asks, "Yes, that child was Harry Potter."

"But how I thought he disappeared after his parents died" Remus states,

"No, he was left on the doorstep of my sister the very night his parents died." Rose replies, suppressing a growl at the thought, "He was being abused by her and her husband."

"Well I'm glad he's away from them" Remus replies, his tone contained a growl as well.

Rose tilted her head, but didn't say anything about it. "Alright, I want to know how this wizard came to power and what is his deal?"

"Well that's gonna take some time to explain." Remus replies, "We'll start at the beginning and leave nothing out"

"I know, how about I find an empty room for you to use and give you a tour as we talk," Rose suggests, "You are welcome here in the Labyrinth."

"Firstly, no really that much to kind of you, you don't have to do that." Remus replies

"I insist." Rose replies, "You are one of my last links to my sister, you have more memories of her then I do,"

Seeing it Rose's way, Remus consented.

Remus and Rose took the tour and Remus explained about the Wizarding world in general and the rise of He Who Must Not Be Named. Rose interjected questions every now and then,

Remus looks at her and ask "Is Harry happy here?"

Rose waved over to the railing, "See for yourself,"

Remus peered over the railing and saw that Harry was playing a game of tag with some of the children, with a tiger like being creature playing with them.

"He can speak with snakes." Rose mutters, as she watches as well.

"What he's a _Parselmouth_ but how?" Remus asks, "The only known speaker was He Who Must Not Be Named"

"So what does that mean for Harry?" Rose asks, she would hate to deny him, they're weekly trips to Central Park at night.

"That I don't know yet" Remus answers, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Well we'll deal with it as it comes" Rose states,

"That's all we can do." Remus agrees.

With that, Remus was introduced into the world of the Labyrinth. Remus ate with the Clan, he was introduced to Talon, Maggie and Claw.

Rose picked up Harry after dinner was over, and flew up to the third level and walked into a room near hers, where she laid him down on his pallet and he blinked sleepily.

"Sing?" Harry asks, as he snuggled into his bed.

"Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep. Exciting day behind you.  
Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep.  
Let the joy of dream land find you. Hush now. Quiet now. Lay your sleepy head.  
Said hush now. Quiet now.

It's time to go to _bed."_

Rose finished singing, and kissed Harry's forehead. She backed out and went to rejoin the others. "That song, where did you hear it?" Remus asks "My mother used to sing it for Petunia, Lily and I when we were children." Rose answers "Lily used to sing it to Harry," Remus states

DarkPriestess66 says, I don't own the song, that belongs to My Little Pony 


	12. Chapter 12

Rose came back in totally amazement to the Labyrinth one early morning, she had been caught up in a fight between Macbeth, Gargoyles, and one griffin-like Gargoyle named Giff. Who was from England, she didn't know they were gargoyles in England and a figure of great importance straight from legend Arthur Pendragon, King of all Britain.

She walked in almost dragging her feet, she was stunned by her recent encountered with the Timeless King. She was knighted, she was named Lady Rose by the true King.

"Rose, you alright?" Harry asks, his speech had gotten much better since he had a proper teacher, Remus was taking it onto himself to be a speech therapy teacher,

"Just tired is all," Rose replies, letting out a yawn, showing her formidable teeth.

"Anything i can help with?" Harry asks

"No, I just need sleep. It's been a long night. Lexington says hi." Rose replies,

"ok then sleep I'll sing now" Harry states

"No, please no. you can't sing," Rose replies, as she tiredly flapped her wings to get to her level of the Labyrinth and went to bed.

Harry flops down with a mad pout on his face "but i sing good"

Claw walks up and points at Harry then pretends to sing and covers his ears. Before sticking out his tongue.

The next morning she raise to the smell of tea and toast wondering where it came from since it hard to come by most days,

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose." Harry chanted, before pulling on one of Rose's wings, the mutate just rolled over.

"Looks like, Harry wants you to get up." Remus' voice states,

"before noon, he is yours." Rose growls, as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Not this time, he wants you up just humor him please" Remus replies.

Rose groaned as she got up, "What's so important?"

"look what we got" Harry answers, pointing to a tray

Rose looked over at the tray and blinked at it's contents, it was a full English breakfast: scrambled eggs, sausage, black pudding, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, and half a tomato. Rose's jaw hit the floor "where did this come from?"

Remus blushes "It was me i thought you might need it after your hard night" he then looked at her, "plus we need to work on your government lessons"

Rose mock-growled but dug into the food, having a proper breakfast felt good.

"but how where did you get it all?"

Remus shrugged, he was coming to like Rose just as much as he loved Lily, with a slow smile. "One of the perks of magic"

Rose looks over at him "Don't do this to often you might spoil me"

Remus smiles "don't worry, won't let it happen."

Rose sat back and looked at Remus, "What do you know about King Arthur?"

"Depends do you want the muggle or wizarding legends." Remus answers, "Why do you want to know?"

She stares at him "you mean there different legends"

Remus nods, " oh yes very different legends"

"I met him last night, and was knighted as well." Rose states, offhandedly, both she and Remus had told Harry that he was a wizard, but they couldn't explain much until he came of age to start learning about his magic. "Even met a gargoyle named Griff, he thought I was of his Clan, he recited the poem that proved it to me."

"Most interesting there has been rumors but if it true you are a member of the round table." Remus replies,

"Well then I will always claim, I shall never serve a false king. I even had a chance to go with his Highness and Griff." Rose replies, "But I politely declined, I told him I had other engagements to see out first."

"I'm glad you stayed we all need you here" Remus states, "Most of all, Harry."

"I know." Rose states, "Can you uh..conjure up another meal?"

Remus nods and brings out his wand and waved it, food appeared on the tray. Rose stood up, she went out long enough to grab a cloak, she came back and took the tray. "I'll be back in a little bit, Harry be good for Remus."

"ok Rose see you soon" Remus replies,

Rose left the Labyrinth, and looked around as she kept a lookout for people who wanted to see where all the Labyrinth was at. She made her way to the Clock tower.

Back in the Labyrinth, Remus, Claw and Harry were playing hide and seek. Remus felt the full moon was coming, it was in his blood. he worries that his secret will come out and wonders where he could stay to keep his new friends safe.

Rose returned and noticed Remus wasn't doing a good job on hiding, "one, two, three on Remus."

He jumps and growls at her

"whoa easy Remus what's wrong?" Rose asks,

She see his eyes have a gold tint to them now

Remus smiles at her "Nothing just a bit under the weather"

"You're lying to me." Rose states, "I already know about you, Moony."

"What?! how i never told anybody" Remus gasped out, "how could you figure it out?"

Rose grinned "one of the perks of being a hybrid, sharpen senses." she then ducked her head "And Lily written about all her friends to me."

"Ah i see" Remus replies, "well i hope this won't be a problem?"

Rose shook her head, "I'm willing to bet, that my own scent has changed to an animals' as well. And you'll fit right into this family."

Remus laughs "you know Lily almost said the exact thing to me when she found out"

"Lily inherited that from our parents, they were happy when she got her letter. Mum and dad were proud that we had a witch in the family. My other sister was a jealous harpy, I believe she even written to the Headmaster to allow her entrance." Rose replies, "I admit I was jealous but I got over it. I was just happy that Lily was the same." she looks him in the eye "now whats wrong"

"The full moon is coming, I can feel it." Remus "Its my time of the month as it were."

Rose nods, "there are many tunnels that are unused, I could stay with you during your time?"

"but what about harry you have to watch over him as well and i don't want to hurt him" Remus answers, in awe that Rose was risking her life by staying with him,

"Remus, you are my friend. Besides Harry has other guardians, I'm just the main one that he is blood related too." Rose retorts.

Remus sighs "once more you're as stubborn as Lily was you do know that right,"

Rose gave a feral like grin, "Good, its a family trait I'm proud of thank you very much" she clapped him on the shoulder, "Well mate, let's go find somewhere to deal with your other side."


	13. Chapter 13

The years passed quickly, Harry grew up into a respectful young boy. Who had accidents with magic, but that was dealt with as his family, Claw, Rose, Talon and Maggie took it upon themselves to hid the accidental magic by saying it was something that happens with them. Because who of the human members of the Labyrinth Clan really knew what other samples of DNA were flowing in the mutates' veins.

Little by little Harry learned about the Wizarding world and about his mother and father. Even though Rose still hasn't told him about whom she really is to him.

One day in July, Rose was practicing her flying fighting moves with Talon, who was her normal sparing partner, when Harry walked up. He was ten and half, and his birthday was coming soon.

"Hello, Harry." Remus greets, looking at the young wizard, who he had the joy of getting to know throughout the years.

"Hello Mister Remus how are you doing today?" Harry asks,

"Very well; Please Harry I told you just call me Moony" Remus replies, as he ducked as Rose came back in a hurl, and righted herself and flew back at Talon.

"I can't Rose says it's rude" Harry replies. He was watching the fight and he had questions, he needed to answer something that had been bothering him lately. "Rose, may I speak with you please?"

Rose and Talon landed, their sides were heaving as they panted, Rose held up one finger to signal she needed a moment to catch her breathe.

Still breathing heavily Rose looks at Harry, her expression was unreadable like most felines, "what do you need?"

"Well I need to know how come you know mum so well before she went to Hogwarts?" Harry asks, coming right to the point,

Rose felt like Talon had punched her in the stomach, she blinked and her wings wrapped around her shoulders, trying to think of the best way to answer without sending Harry fleeing in terror. Because he still remembered his Aunt Petunia. "Harry, dear can we talk about this in my room it will be better there?"

"Sure Rose, I'll meet you there" Harry answers, and then he turned and walked towards their space.

"Well guys it happened now how do I tell him?" Rose asks

Remus held up his hands, "Not for the likes of me."

Talon shook his head, "Not going there, Rose."

Rose growled as she ran a hand over her small muzzle, she turned and unfurled her wings and with three flaps she was over the railing and in front of her level of the Labyrinth. She walked into Harry's room, which it looked more like a bed room thanks to Lupin.

Harry was laying on his bed well Rose "how did you know mum before she went to hogwarts?"

"Harry, that isn't easy for me to explain, i know your feelings regarding Petunia. But the reason I knew Lily is because she was my baby sister." Rose answers, with a long suffering sigh.

As the words came out a look of hurt and anger crossed harry's face.

"You knew...you knew and you didn't tell me" Harry shouts at her.

"All I knew was that she was in danger, and that she and your dad went into hiding. After that I didn't hear a word from her until four years after." Rose replies, as she pulled the angry, hurt and confused child into her arms, "Harry, my little love. I didn't tell you because if what Petunia did to you I wanted you to grow up not being scared of me"

Harry being a child got over his anger, "At least I got a cool aunt."

Rose sighed in relief, "Yes, you do and that will never change" She hugs him close with a soft mumble she heard harry say "aunt kitty" she rolls her eyes then smiles at those words.

When Harry finally looked up at her, he was staring into a very amused yet stern eyes of Rose

"Now you now the truth, but this must remain a secret between us until the right time." Rose states

"Why? You're the best aunt ever" Harry asks,

"Because there are some wizards who wouldn't like me being your relative looking the way I do," Rose replies, "They might think I have some supernatural powers of my own that allowed me to brainwash you into thinking we are related or worse."

"Why? I'm just a kid" Harry states "I don't care what they think about that"

"There's more that Remus and I haven't told you about that are either good or bad depending on the situation." Rose relies.

"Like what Rose?" Harry asks

"Ask Remus he knows more about what happened before you came into my care." Rose answers,

"Ok I will" Harry agrees, then with one more hug, he turns and runs out the room

Rose smiles thinking _revenge is a dish best severed cold_

In the hallway she heard harry yelling for Remus

As Remus heard his name he felt a cold chill run down his back, "Oh dear, I have to go Talon, talk to you later"

Rose smirled as she flipped off the railing and landed on the floor. She walked over to Talon. "I hope Remus has a lovely chat with Harry, my part is over. His is only beginning."

Talon looks over at Rose with a smirk "you are one evil woman you know that right?"

"Don't you forget it, perhaps I should give lessons to Maggie to keep you in line, oh fearless Leader?" Rose asks.

"Oh I think it's time to start my sentry duty," Talon excused himself and fled the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose sat on the ledge that went down on to the old tracks, she had revealedher true identity to Harry and he had taken it rather well. She had sent him to Remus to learn about what had really happened his parents. That would have been an all night session if he was older and had memories of Lily and James but it was not to be.

"Rose? Hello cheetah hybrid." Lucas states as he waved his hand in front of Rose's face as she didn't answer his first greeting after being let in.

Rose blinked and shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Oh hello, Lucas."

"Yes, Ms Evans, I come to give you Harry's letter from Hogwarts and to see if you're ready to take up the role as envoy to the British magical government" Lucas replies

Rose stood up to her full height and stared down at Lucas, "I have been immersed in Magical Law and Government since the day we met. I have been reading Magical differences in law and how it evolved here from the Middle Ages." she then gave a feral grin, "Bring on the Minister of Magic; I will eat him alive, just a figure of speech."

"Not always, Ms Rose but today a bit different" Lucas replies, then handed over the letter from Hogwarts that looked it had seen better days, "Also I have the documents that you will to pass into the Ministry, we have informed them our choice of Envoy is a not normal by any means. I wish to hear about how their Department of Regulation of Magical creatures will take you as an intelligent as they are."

"So Lucas, we're going to throw Harry, a small birthday party would you like to stay?" Rose asks "That way you could give him his letter yourself"

"You should really read the address on the envelope." Lucas replies, before giving his answer.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he handed her the envelope.

Rose looked down and read the address read Mr. H. Potter The Labyrinth, Manhattan, New York USA

Rose's greenish-yellow kitty silted eyes widen and she let out a furious growl, "How do those bloody bastards know where he is!"

Lucas took an involuntary step backwards, he was truly frighten of Rose when she gotten into a righteous fury.

Remus, Talon, and Claw came running when they had heard Rose's furious growl.

"What is the matter?" Talon asks

Rose didn't answer him; she stalked up to Remus and shoved the letter into his hands, "Explain this."

Remus gasped out loud "I swear on Lily and James' graves, I didn't tell them anything. But I think I know how they knew."

"Talk fast wolfman" Rose growled at him the air seem charged with electricity

"It's the Trace. It's a charm placed on underage wizards or witches. It allows the Ministry to track underage magic, it breaks when one turns seventeen the legal age in the Wizarding world." Remus, "with me here they could assume it was me interfering with the Trace but when I wasn't and Harry performed accidental magic, they could have found him."

"Does this mean were gonna have to worry unwanted company now?" Rose asks

Remus shrugged, "Since the Ministry doesn't consider me the best possible source for informing an underage wizard about Hogwarts, they might insist on someone coming via the Ministry's Embassy here in America"

"Who do you think they will send?" Rose asks

"I can think of a few people they might send but I hope one they don't." Remus answers "Severus Snape."


End file.
